A number of beverage dispenser designs are well known in the art. These include carbonated beverage dispensers, non-carbonated beverage dispensers, beverage brewing systems, and liquor distribution systems. Many beverage dispenser designs have separate nozzles to pour (dispense) different beverages. Some beverage dispensers are capable of dispensing a variety of beverages out of a single nozzle.
Some of these beverage dispensers sometimes have an interface device (e.g., a key pad) for the selection of options such as cup size or beverage. Such an interface device is usually designed with appropriate beverage options for a particular establishment (e.g., a restaurant) and has a set number of keys. Prior to installation, the keys on the interface device are assigned to dispense the particular beverages chosen for that establishment.
Touch screens have been utilized to control the dispensing of beverages from these systems in lieu of key pad input interfaces. Touch screens have vastly increased the customizability and ease of use of the beverage dispensing devices described above, however, sometimes the touch screens can be less than ideal. Sometimes the touch screens are placed in areas where it is difficult for disabled users to reach a portion or all of the touch screen, but this location may be more ideal for other users. When providing a regular touchscreen beverage dispensing unit, establishments may have to make alternative accommodations to disabled persons to meet American Disabilities Act requirements and so disabled persons can use the dispenser.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a beverage dispensing device that also has accessible features for manipulation of the touch screen making it easier for all users, including disabled, to operate the beverage dispensing system.